Awkward First Date
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: This is a oneshot about Ron and Hermione's first date. Pretty funny.


**Hey guys! You wouldn't believe how busy I am right now, so I haven't been writing much for through the years. I promise I will update soon though! Sorry! This is just a random one shot about Ron and Hermione's first date.**

Hermione was spreading butter on her perfectly burnt toast. It was black on both sides, but she had more things to worry about. She had just attended Fred's funeral and Ron was really upset at it. He cried the whole day, silently. Hermione wanted to find something, anything, to make him feel better, or get him back to the old Ron. The Ron who made jokes at everything, and laughed at himself, and made her giggle when she was furious at him. She wanted the Ron who could say just the right things to send her over the edge, but also just the right things to make her feel better about herself. She missed the old Ron, and desperately needed him back. All he did now was mope in his room, and only come down for dinner. She understood how he was feeling, as she had no idea if her parents were okay in Australia. She felt a tear run down her face. Hermione also wanted to confront Ron about the kiss that they shared during the war, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She decided to just eat her toast, and read the daily prophet for now. She sat down with her plate of toast, a glass of milk, and the daily prophet when she heard footsteps coming down the steps. Hermione touched her fingers to her wand on instinct. She peered around the corner and saw Ron in a thin white t-shirt, and pajama bottoms walk into the eating room. He saw her, and stopped in the middle of the room staring. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Hermione put a hand to her head to make sure her hair wasn't as unruly as his, as it would be much worse. She soon realized her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail; sighing with relief she went back to the Daily Prophet.

"I j-just came down to get-" Ron was staring frantically around the room for an excuse as to why he was out of bed so early. Hermione glanced up at him. "breakfast." He said.

"Oh." Hermione felt slightly disappointed that he wouldn't talk to her.

When he came back with a heaping plate of eggs and kipper, he sat down next to Hermione. He began eating like he had been starving for eight days straight. Hermione giggled, watching him eat. Ron looked up with his mouth full.

"Wha?" He managed to spit out.

"You just eat so much." Hermione laughed going back to her paper.

"An ya' ree a lot." He spluttered.

"What was that?" She asked curiously. Ron swallowed with a loud gurgling sound.

"I said you read a lot." He repeated, more clearly this time.

"Well I like to know what's happening right now." She replied.

"Anything new?" Ron took a large bite of egg.

"No, not really. They're still trying to squeeze information out of Harry, but he won't give in." Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron's mouth.

"Good, the ruthless prats won't stop nagging him until the end of the world, I reckon." Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione decided that now was the time to talk to Ron about the kiss. They were all alone, with nothing to do. She mustered up all the courage she could before asking him.

"Ron, can we talk?" She mumbled.

"Well that's what were doing now, aren't we?" He replied cheekily.

"I mean _really_ talk." Hermione laughed.

"Uh, sure." Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing what was coming next.

"We kissed Ron." Hermione wrung her fingers together.

"I know." He replied, nodding. Hermione began to regret what she just said. What if Ron didn't like me? What if he kissed me out of pity? What if he doesn't like me like that? She had to say something before becoming more embarrassed.

"I know that it was just because we were about to die, and it was a spur of the moment kiss. I know it didn't really mean anything to you, because honestly, why would it? I'm just Hermione. You could have any girl in the world, and I was the only one there, and we almost died, and I'm sure if it was anyone else you would have done the same thing. I know you don't like me in that way, because I'm not exactly attractive and all, and...and I just want you to know that it meant something to me, even though it probably didn't really mean anything to you." Hermione finished, staring down at the table waiting for his reply.

"It did." Ron said.

"I kno- wait what?" She stared wide eyed at him.

"Hermione I don't understand you, and I probably never will. You act like your an ugly, gruesome horrible creature to be around. You act like your worthless, and that your only good for your smarts, and that nobody would ever like you. Well thats one of the very few things that your wrong about. Your the most beautiful, smart, amazing, strongest girl I have ever met, and any guy would kill to have you, but you just don't realize it. I did kiss you because it was a spur of the moment thing, but I also did it because I wanted to, no, needed to. If you died I would have never been able to forgive myself, because I wouldn't have been able to show you how I really felt about you, but obviously that kiss didn't prove anything to you. If there were a million veela in that room, I would've chosen to kiss you. Hermione, I really like you, and don't ever think less of yourself, because your bloody brilliant, to both me and Harry. We love you, I love you, Hermione. Everyone loves you." Ron laughed at Hermione's gaping face. "Would you like to go on a proper date with me Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

Hermione was at loss of words, but she was finally able to spit out one word. "Yes." She grinned from ear to ear.

Hermione put on the same red dress she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding. She put on the same high heels, and brought along the same charmed, periwinkle bag. Her hair and makeup was a different story. She decided not to put on too much makeup, so she applied a pink gloss to her lips, and some mascara. She didn't feel like using up the rest of her Sleakeazy's Hair Remedy, so she pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail, leaving two loose strands to fall around her face. She checked the time, and it was almost 7pm, which was the time they would meet at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione stood up from the bed, and checked herself over. She looked fine. She made her way down the stairs, and saw Ron, dressed in a black suit, with a dark green tie. Hermione's eyes widened, and she slowly made her way down the steps. Ron looked amazing, and she hoped that she looked decent enough to be seen with him. His hair was still a messy pile of ginger, but it was gorgeous. She wanted to run her hands through it.

The restaurant they were going too was called Lishneys; a small muggle restaurant in the middle of London. Hermione used to go there with her parents on special occasions, like Christmas, or her (belated) birthday. Ron didn't notice her, as he was pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Ron?" Hermione smiled at him as he turned around. His eyes were the size of saucers, and he tried to say something, but it came out as a cough, and a gargling noise. She giggled at him.

"Y-you look... great!" Ron finished lamely, berating himself shortly after.

"And you." She replied.

"S-so, um, shall we?" Ron asked, holding out his arm for her to grasp.

"Yes, we shall." Hermione laughed again, and took his arm. She felt a large tug, and a jerk, and they were gone.

They arrived shortly after in the middle of an alleyway in London. It smelled of putrid garbage, and thick hair that hung over you like a dementor. Hermione shuddered, and they made their way back into the freshness of London. She led Ron to the restaurant, which she had already made reservations for ahead of time.

"Granger." She said to the young hostess behind the small, oak podium.

"Yes of course, right this way." She led them to the back of the restaurant, to a small table with two chairs, and a small candle. "Here are your menus, and somebody will be with you shortly." The hostess gave them two black menus, with the word 'Lishneys' engraved in gold on it, and left.

Hermione sat down across from Ron, refusing to look him in the eyes. She had no idea how this date would turn out. Would he be funny, and make jokes like the old Ron, or would he want to talk about the war, and Fred the whole time? She dreaded the answer, and glanced up at him to see him staring wide eyed at the menu.

"What?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"I don't know, its just, weird...different I guess." Ron replied.

"From Hogwarts you mean?"

"Yeah, they just don't have that much to pick from." Ron looked gloomy.

"Well they have chefs that have to cook the food, not a bunch of magic house elves." Hermione whispered the last part.

"Yeah I guess your right." The conversation was interrupted by a young blonde haired girl with a pad and paper in her hand, looking slightly off put.

"Drinks?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll just have water thank you." Hermione replied smiling.

"Pumpkin juice." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Pumpkin juice?" The waitress looked like she was not in the mood for this. Hermione felt helpless. She stared at Ron.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"Look, sir, I'm not exactly in the mood for jokes right now." She raised her eyebrows.

"What do you-" Ron met Hermione's gaze. "oh! Water's fine, thanks." Ron replied hastily.

The waitress scribbled something down, and eyed Ron for a couple of moments before breathing loudly and walking off.

"Well that was a bit rude, don't you think?" Ron asked.

"Yes, well you did order pumpkin juice Ron." Hermione smirked at him.

He threw her a famous lopsided grin before replying. "I did, didn't I?" He laughed.

They both threw their heads back in fits of laughter. That was one thing Ron loved most about Hermione. The fact that she didn't care if she looked terrible while she laughed, even though she didn't. She throws her head back in an insane fit of laughter, instead of giggling girlishly like Lavender used to do. The laughter died down.

"So..." Ron said awkwardly.

"So, do you know what you want?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just the steak and potatoes is fine." Ron stared at the menu.

"I think I'll have the same thing, it looks good." She replied.

When the waitress came back around she had warm bread and butter in one hand, and the glasses of water in the other. She set the drinks down in front of them, and then the bread and butter.

"What will you be having?" She asked.

"I think we'll both have the steak and potatoes." Hermione replied.

The waitress scribbled their order down, and walked away. Hermione and Ron both reached for the bread, but couldn't get it because their hands were blocking the entrance to the basket. They pulled away instantly.

"You go first." They said at the same time.

They both reached their hands in again, and pulled away. Hermione smiled, and gestured him to go for the bread. She felt her face heating up, and her palms got sweaty. Just take the bread! She thought. Ron finally grabbed a piece of bread and buttered it quickly.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

She took her own piece of bread, and buttered it. As they ate in silence, Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" She asked in a bit of an agitated voice.

Ron blushed, and Hermione could feel the heat radiating off his face.

"N-nothing. W-what?" Ron tried turning the tables.

"You were staring at me." She said.

"No I was looking at something behind you." Ron replied.

"What was it?" Hermione looked behind her.

"It-it was th-the... listen, do you have to bug me about everything?" Ron whispered angrily. "Look, I didn't come here for you to question me about everything like you always do." Ron leaned back in his chair, avoiding her harsh stare.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, hurt.

"You know what I mean. Y-you always are on my back about everything I do." He replied.

"Well I'm sorry for being curious."

"More like annoying." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Your being really obnoxious Ron. I'm here to have fun, not listen to you pout." Hermione "And the only reason I ask questions is because I care." Hermione said.

Ron sighed heavily. "Yeah, well I care too, that doesn't mean I'm on your case every five minutes." Ron shrugged.

"You really think your Mr. Perfect, don't you! I actually want to be here, unlike you! I thought you liked me, but I guess not. This was just a mistake, especially if were acting exactly like we did in first year! I'm done!" Hermione stood up, and ran to the ladies room crying. She felt like she was in fourth year again, fighting with Ron at every chance she got, and it always ended in tears. Maybe they weren't meant to be together, maybe they were stuck in their old ways together, unable to change. Or maybe that's just how they would always act, fighting at every chance they got. Maybe that was just Ron and Hermione, it was just in their nature. She might have to put up with him for the rest of her life. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Ron came barging into the ladies room.

"Get out!" A dark haired woman screeched, before running out of the loo herself.

"Ron, you can't be in here." Hermione said softly, wiping her tears.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I guess I'm still in a bad mood from all that sleep I missed. Its just taking a while for me to get used to. I really like you Hermione. You're the only thing keeping me sane through this. I need you. I love you. I didn't mean to wreck your evening. You can leave if you want." Ron hung his head past his shoulders.

Hermione was at loss for words. She couldn't express what she was feeling at that moment. Ron just told her that he loved her.

"Hermio-"

"I love you too!" Hermione ran over to him, and hugged him, knowing that everything would work out fine. He hugged her back. When they pulled away, Hermione realized that her face was still wet from previous tears. She began to wipe them with her hands.

"Here, let me." Ron said, picking up a small, white sanitary wipe that was sitting in a neat pile next to the sink. He brought to her eyes, and Hermione had just realized what it was, a hand toilette with hand sanitizer infused in it.

"No Ron, that's-" Ron already brought it to her eye, and it stung like hell. Hermione put her face in her hands, and felt more tears streaming out. This time they were hot, and burned her eyelids.

"Ow!" Hermione yelled, motioning for Ron to grab her a paper towel.

Ron's eyes widened when he looked in his hand, and up at Hermione, realizing what he had just done. He went to grab a paper towel from the muggle machine, and to make things worse, accidentally hit Hermione across the face hard, with his elbow. She screamed, and flailed her arms. Ron groaned loudly.

"I'm so sorry Hermione! I-I didn't mean it! Oh God! What should I do?!" Ron put a hand on her back, and a small waitress came in, followed by the dark haired woman who recently screamed at Ron to get out.

"That's him!" She said pointing to him.

The waitress was staring at Hermione with a horrified expression on her face.

"N-no! This isn't what it looks like! She's my girlfriend and-" Ron tried to continue but the waitress interrupted him.

"Someone get the manager! Are you alright?" The woman asked Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione grunted in response. "But would you mind grabbing my purse, its on table 9." Hermione grumbled to the waitress.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you alone with this guy." She motioned towards Ron. "The manager's on his way." The waitress replied.

"No just please get it, I'm fine." She said.

"But-"

"Please!" Hermione yelled, still doubled over, with her hands over her face.

The waitress left.

"But Hermione, your purse is right here." Ron pointed at her periwinkle purse sitting next to the sink.

"Shutup Ronald! Now take my hand." Hermione put one hand out for Ron to grab.

"But Hermione.." Ron looked around.

"SHUTUP AND TAKE MY GODDAMN HAND RON!" Hermione yelled.

Ron quickly grabbed her hand and they disapparated back into the sitting room of the burrow, where everyone was gathered around the fire.

"So how was your date?" George asked smirking.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione dear, are you alright?!" Mrs. Weasley jumped from her seat to look at Hermione, who was sporting a bloody, crooked nose.

"Ronald Weasley, what on earth happened?!" Mrs. Weasley growled.

Ron almost cried when he saw what he did to Hermione.

"Nothing mum. I'll tell you later, could you please just make her better?" He asked.

With a couple flicks of her wand, and grunts of pain, Hermione's nose was straighter than ever, and the blood was gone. Ron took Hermione to his room to apologize without being watched by his entire family, plus Harry and Fleur.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I'm the dumbest guy on this earth, how could I hit a girl, and break her nose? On the first date too! I'm such a screw up Hermione, you deserve way better than me. I'd understand if you broke up with me right on the spot." He finished.

Ron I'm fine, it was just an accident." She replied.

"Thank God. Your the most wonderful, understanding girl I've ever met. I'm so grateful to have you." Ron pulled her into a hug, breathing in the scent of her flowery hair.

"Thanks." Hermione spoke into his black suit.

When they broke apart, they kissed for the second time ever. It was passionate, and felt like it would go on forever. A smile played on Hermione's lips as they pulled away.

"Wow." Ron grinned.

"Wow." Hermione repeated.

"So, where should we go on the second date?" Ron asked cheekily. They both laughed hysterically before deciding to join the rest of the group. As Ron opened the door, he saw a fleshy piece of string fly straight up. When he looked up in the direction of the string, he saw George running away, chuckling to himself. Ron smiled, glad to see the old George back again, and for the girl standing beside him that was finally his.

**I hope you guys liked it. I will update Through the Years sometime next week actually. I didn't have time to check over and edit this one, so there may be some mistakes. Bye!**

**Roxy**


End file.
